(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a directional control/transmission system with a directional light projector, and more particularly, to one marks by means of a light projector signal receiving/transmission direction in visible light for a system having directional infrared or ultrasonic waves as a control or transmission carrier that is applicable to various information systems, communication systems, amusement systems, monitor systems, electric home appliances, toys, and A/V installations or any other electric appliance having infrared or ultrasonic waves as control or transmission carrier to control or transmit message.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas signal receiving and transmission is directional, the operation of a conventional control or transmission system having a directional infrared or ultrasonic waves as its carrier is not friendly due to difficulties in making sure of the direction in receiving or transmitting signal.